


Two Ghosts

by mishaschmidt



Series: AFTG Werewolf AU [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU - Werewolf, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Jean, Beta!Jeremy, M/M, Mates, No humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: The first time Jeremy gets a whiff of Jean's scent is by accident, but it changes his life forever.





	Two Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I can't write AUs with Andreil and not write my babies JereJean as well :( 
> 
> Anywhoo, JacquelineGrey - I'm blaming you for this because after your wonderful comment on Sweet Creature you made me overthink about what Jeremy's scent would be and then this happened :D (hint: it's none of what you or I suggested heh)

The first time Jeremy Knox gave a speech as Captain of the USC Trojans, it was to the Alphas on his team.  

The second time he gave a speech, it was to the Betas and the few Omegas.  

Now, he’s giving Jean Moreau, an ex-Raven, an abridged version of both of these speeches, explaining that although Jeremy’s a Beta, he still demands the same respect as an Alpha would if he were Captain. Explaining that just because they’re both Betas doesn’t mean that they’re necessarily equals on the field, and he was hoping that Jean would give him the same level of respect as he would an Alpha.  

He doesn’t mention anything about Riko or the scars on the Betas face that were struggling to heal. He certainly doesn’t mention Evermore or the fact that Kevin Day had to beg for a scholarship for Jean.  

He knows Jean can work hard to being one of the team. He can scent the determination on him, and even though they’re not on court, there’s still a hint of respect.  

When Jeremy’s finished explaining that although he’s the first Captain in Exy that’s a Beta, and that just means he’ll work twice as hard to make this all worth it, he waits for Jean to respond.  

But he already knows Jean’s worth it when he looks up at Jeremy with steady grey eyes and whispers in a husky voice, “thank you”.  

* * *

The first time Jeremy Knox gets a whiff of Jean Moreau’s scent is by accident.  

He’s checking up on Jean a few weeks later, walking into the shared dorm kitchen. The dorms are empty, everyone going home for their summer break, but Jeremy staying back under the pretence that he has a lot of work to do and would be going home later than usual.  

(He really stayed so that Jean wouldn’t be alone.) 

It’s early in the morning, so Jeremy shouldn’t be up, but he’d woken up craving something spicy - like cinnamon. He walks into the kitchen and sees Jean by the stove, humming slightly. The kitchen’s filled with a heavy delicious cinnamon scent that just makes his stomach rumble.  

“Morning,” he says softly, as to not startle Jean. “Smells delicious.” 

Jean turns around, giving Jeremy a soft, heart-wrenching smile. “Good morning,” he says in that thick French accent of his.  

“What’re you making?” Jeremy asks, going over to the counter next to the stove and hopping up to sit on it. 

“French crepes,” Jean responds. “Would you like some?” 

“Mmm,” Jeremy inhales loudly. “Did you put cinnamon in it? I  _love_  cinnamon.” 

He doesn’t miss how Jean stiffens, and almost immediately that wonderful cinnamon scent is gone. Jeremy frowns, looking over at where all the ingredients are still out on the counter, and surprisingly, none of them is cinnamon.  

His mind is working a mile a minute. Was that scent...  _Jean_?  

Betas can’t really scent other wolves as potently as Alphas and Omegas, only their potential mates. He’s never scented Jean before, the other Beta always locking off his scent.  

“Jean,” Jeremy tries, his throat closing up. He clears it, fingers curling around the edge of the countertop tightly. He’s always had his scent locked down as well, for no reason other than not wanting his teammates to get distracted by the scent of pure maple syrup following them around.  

He unblocks it, and almost immediately Jean stiffens, but doesn’t say anything. He’s breathing faster, shorter breaths, still not saying anything as he rolls up his crepe and dumps it in the plate.  

Then he reaches over to the fridge, hesitating before bringing out the bottle of real maple syrup (Jeremy’s, because he loved the taste of it and hated the taste of the fake syrup that Americans usually like) and literally burying his pancakes in it.  

“Jean,” Jeremy breathes, heart racing. He’s always wondered why he’d be stuck with such a lame scent - there wasn’t much maple syrup could go with. It’s really pure and sweet and thick and Canadian-y and Americans didn’t really care for it.   

 “Do you like maple syrup?” Jeremy asks, voice shaking quietly. Jean casts a glance at him, and Jeremy is shocked to the core when he sees glowing blue eyes.  

Beta eyes. Jean recoils, trying to blink away the colour, trying to bring back the steel grey, rubbing his eyes, but they don’t work, the eyes stay blue. Jeremy can feel his glowing in response.  

“Do you?” Jeremy’s voice is quivering, he’s longing to scent that wonderful cinnamon aroma again.  

“Yes,” Jean responds quietly, casting a glance down at his drowned crepes. They’re both quiet before he continues.  

Jeremy stares at him. “Jean,” he says helplessly. “Can I scent you?” 

Jean nods immediately, moving over to Jeremy automatically. They’re literally on autopilot as Jean wraps his fingers around Jeremy’s neck and inhales. 

Jeremy gets hard almost immediately as that cinnamon scent is back and he whimpers, shoving his nose in Jean’s neck. “Jean,” he whispers. “Jean, you smell so fucking good.” 

“Do you like cinnamon?” Jean asks him softly, and Jeremy can’t hold his hands back anymore, he reaches up and wraps his arms around Jean’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“Yes,” Jeremy feels like he’s falling to pieces, trying to get Jean closer. His cock is aching, hard just from Jean’s scent. “Fuck, Jean, I do.” He can’t stop himself from licking the tanned, soft skin and Jean exhales loudly. “Fuck, Jean, do you know what this means?” 

Jean pulls back to look Jeremy in the eyes, and nods helplessly. Jeremy’s so turned on by the taste of Jean’s skin, that he needs  _more_ , so he uses his arms around Jean to bring him down for a kiss. 

The kiss is hot and heavy, Jean’s kissing him like he wants to eat him alive, pressing their lips hard together and using his tongue to map out the inside of Jeremy’s mouth. There’s that faint taste of cinnamon and Jeremy chases it, loving how spicy it is.  

The kiss gives Jeremy the balls to rest a hand on Jean’s chest and push him away slightly so that their lips are centimetres apart, just so that he can confirm that Jean’s eyes are glowing blue and he knows his are too.  

“We’re mates,” Jeremy breathes quietly, and Jean frowns slightly at the confirmation, blinking a few times, before stepping back.  

“No, wait,” Jeremy reaches for him helplessly, and Jean is looking like it’s killing him to leave but he can’t stay. 

“I –,” Jean whispers, looking torn. “I can’t do this.” 

And then he goes, leaving Jeremy wrapped up in his cinnamon scent and stunned. 

—

Jeremy doesn’t see Jean for almost two weeks after that. Strange, especially since they were the only two in the dorm building.  

Every morning he gets up, and there’s a hot plate of either pancakes or waffles or eggs waiting for him, no Jean. He doesn’t want to go storming into Jean’s dorm room because he at least deserves privacy, but Jeremy’s torn. 

He’d always thought that he’d end up with someone who wasn’t his mate. Betas had that freedom, unlike Alphas and Omegas. He’d resented the idea of falling for someone who wasn’t drawn in by his scent, but he’d accepted that it might happen. 

His sister had made fun of him.  _S_ _he_ had smelt like pancake syrup (the fake American version of maple syrup), delicious and sweet, and her mate smelt like pancakes. Perfect pair. She’d laughed at Jeremy, as sisters do, making fun that he’d never meet his mate unless he went Canada. Or, he’d fall for someone who smelt like snow and was cold hearted (perfect match, if you liked Maple Syrup on Snow).  

He’d never considered  _cinnamon_ , his favourite spice. Never thought about how well it went with pure maple syrup. Was so resigned to not having a mate, that he didn’t care to think about it. 

So, how  _dare_  Jean try to take that away from him? 

Jeremy sits on his bed, running his hands through his hair, before looking at his hands. His fingers were trembling. His teammates had always wondered what his scent was, and they’d gone from sunflowers to citrus, because he was bright and sunny.  

He didn’t correct them, and didn’t care to. Not until now. 

Exactly two weeks after Jeremy kisses Jean, he waits for Jean in the kitchen. He camps out there from two in the morning, so Jean can’t make breakfast for him and run away. He stays there so Jean has to face him. Has to reject him outright. 

It’s about half three and Jeremy’s half-awake when the light flares on and Jean comes stumbling into the kitchen, blinking blearily. 

He freezes when he sees Jeremy at the table, muttering something in French before turning away. 

“At least tell me why,” Jeremy whispers, although he knows Jean can hear him.  

Jean stops, and Jeremy stares at his hard, strong back, as he flexes it, muscles rolling. “I don’t deserve you,” Jean says quietly, and Jeremy trembles. 

He stands, the chair’s scraping sounding loud in the quiet room. “That’s bullshit,” he says. 

Jean turns around. His grey eyes are hooded, troubled, cast down on the floor. “Jeremy,” Jean says. “I’m – you deserve better than me.” 

“Don’t tell me what I deserve,” Jeremy says, voice shaking.  

“Jeremy,” Jean says again. Jeremy decides that he’s going to make Jean says his name as much as he can. “This… nothing would have happened if it wasn’t for this mates bullshit. If you weren’t drawn to my scent, you would’ve realized how bad I am for you.” 

Jeremy steps away from the table, steps toward Jean. Jean looks at him with wide eyes. “Jean,” he whispers. “I cared for you even before I scented you.” Jean looks startled. “I cared for you from the first day we met, and I gave you that speech. When you gave me more respect than any of my Betas ever have. I stayed back this summer so you wouldn’t be alone, Jean,” his voice is getting steadily louder, and his eyes are flashing Beta blue. “Jean, you mean so much to me, so don’t you  _dare_  try to trivialize this.” 

“Jeremy,” Jean starts, but Jeremy’s having none of his nonsense. 

“You deserve the world, Jean,” Jeremy steps closer to Jean, closer and closer. Till they’re mere centimetres apart. “You deserve me. Will you accept that?” 

Jean looks shaken to the core, and Jeremy doesn’t have a chance to say anything else before Jean’s holding his face gently and kissing him. 

This kiss isn’t fogged by their scents, it’s pure Jean and Jeremy and it’s wonderful. Their scents seep out slowly, mingling, as Jeremy clutches Jean’s arms, giving himself over to the pleasure.  

Jean pulls back, not far, just enough to rest their heads together, and he’s breathing hard, inhaling Jeremy’s scent deeply. “My favourite dessert,” Jean laughs, accent more pronounced as his throat is clogged with lust. “was always Maple Cinnamon Coffee Cake. Fuck, Jeremy you taste so fucking good.” 

Jeremy laughs delightedly and pulls him back in for a deep kiss. 

“You’re my mate,” he says against Jean’s lips, and Jean smiles. 

“Yes,” Jean says. “I am.” 

—

For the week that follows, they don't have sex. They just kiss, because Jeremy doesn't want to rush Jean. That doesn't stop him from wake up painfully hard and wondering if Jean's cum tasted like cinnamon. 

Still, he doesn't ask for more. He's contented with what he has for now, just laying around and scenting Jean. 

Like now, Jeremy's nose is buried in Jean's neck, inhaling deeply as Jean tries to watch The Big Bang Theory. Jeremy knows that he's not really paying attention since he hadn't laughed at any of the jokes yet. 

"What's on your mind?" Jeremy asks quietly, muting the television, staying molded to Jean's side. Jean stiffens, jaw clenching. 

"I..." His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, eyes darting around the room. "I wanted to ask you something." 

Jeremy sits up at that, sitting sideways on the couch to look at Jean. "Anything, Jean. I'll be honest." 

Jean doesn't look at him. "Are you a virgin?" He asks quietly and vulnerably.  

Jeremy pales, and wishes he had a time machine to go back to his angsty teenage self and stop him from going home with that Alpha. 

"No," Jeremy confesses lowly. He'd been going through depression, and the only way through it was to sleep with an Alpha so that he could prove to himself that at least someone wanted him. "No, I had sex with an Alpha," he says. "When I was sixteen, and convinced no one would want me." 

Jean snaps his head to look at him. "How could you even think that? You're gorgeous," he says honestly, and Jeremy's heart soars. 

"Are you?" Jeremy asks, and Jean looks away again. 

"No," Jean says, neck flushing. "I... needed something to stay away from Riko," he whispers. "And it was the only reason I could come up with to be in other people's rooms." 

Fuck. Jeremy leans forward, resting a hand on the back of Jean's neck, calming him. "Jean, it's okay. We have each other now." 

Jean stares at him, looking helpless. Jeremy caresses Jean's cheek. "Is that why you said I deserved better than you? Because you've slept with others before?" 

Sleeping with other persons besides your mate was a big deal. Wolves were possessive as hell, and usually didn't like their mates 'tarnished'. 

Jean nods, eyes wide and trusting. "Jean, it doesn't matter to me," Jeremy whispers. It didn't. They'd both made their mistakes before. That didn't need to stop them now.  

Jean kisses him, and Jeremy moans as Jean's spicy scent envelops them. He swings his leg over Jean's lap, settling down, cradling Jean's face in his hands. 

Jean tastes so good, and Jeremy can't get enough. He presses their lips harder together, moaning at the spicy scent that tingles his tongue. 

He can feel his cock getting hard in his jeans, and tries to shift away, but Jean clamps his hands down on Jeremy's waist, holding him in place. 

"Fuck," Jeremy breathes against Jean's lips, feeling Jean's cock pressing against his in too many layers of jeans. Jeremy pulls back slightly, looking Jean in the eyes. Both of their eyes are glowing Beta blue, and Jeremy can feel his wolf pushing him closer to his mate, but Jeremy tamps it down, looking at Jean seriously. "Jean," he starts, voice soft and deep, riddled with lust. 

"Yes," Jean responds immediately, eyes trusting and fingers digging into Jeremy's ass. "Please, Jeremy." 

Fuck. Jeremy kisses him again hotly, unable to stop himself. He grinds against Jean, pressing their hard cocks together. Jean wraps his arms around Jeremy's waist, before pushing himself up to stand. 

Jeremy holds on tightly, burying his head in Jean's neck as they make their way to Jean's room. When the door opens, Jeremy's hit with a full blast of pure cinnamon scent – Jean's room has never been occupied by anyone else. It's all Jean and it's fucking exquisite. 

"Fuck," Jeremy breathes out, cock leaking at the thought of making this room smell like  _theirs_. 

Jean dumps him onto the bed and Jeremy pulls him down, Jean's heavy weight feeling amazing over him. He wraps his legs around Jean's waist, rocking his hips with Jean's, and Jean lets out a choked moan. "Jeremy," he whispers, holding Jeremy's gaze, hunger embedded deep in his eyes. 

Jeremy slides his hands up Jean's toned body, pushing his jersey off, and Jean sits up to take it off. Jeremy drinks in the sight of Jean's hard, muscled body and he just wants to eat him alive. 

"Fuck me," Jeremy begs, fingers scrambling to unbutton Jean's pants, and Jean rests his hands on Jeremy's, trying to slow him down. 

They're both breathing heavily, their hard cocks straining against their pants. Jeremy sits up, missing Jean's skin, missing his taste. He yanks off his jersey before bringing their bodies together, Jean in his lap. 

"Jeremy," Jean whispers shakily, fingers trailing down Jeremy's back. "Are you sure?" He murmurs, eyes changing back to their normal colour, steel greys staring at Jeremy. 

Jeremy caresses Jean's face. "I've never been surer about anything in my life," he whispers, kissing Jean softly. "Please," he says quietly. 

Jean smiles, kissing him again, before standing and unbuttoning his jeans. Jeremy does the same, pushing his pants off frantically, hard cock bobbing out and leaving a smear of precum on his abdomen. 

When Jean pushes down his pants, Jeremy's mouth goes dry, because if there was ever a perfect cock in the world, it's Jean's. He's long and uncut, and the head of his cock is glistening with precum and Jeremy's mouth is watering. 

He's scooting forward before he even knows it, wrapping his lips around Jean's member. Jean's hips jolt and he curses under his breath in French, before his hand's buried in Jeremy's hair holding on for dear life as Jeremy sucks him hard. 

Jeremy wants to laugh because  _goddamnit_  he does taste like fucking cinnamon, tangy and spicy all at the same time.  

"Jeremy," Jean whispers, sounding strangled. "Jeremy, fuck, I need -" 

He doesn't finish it, can't finish it because Jeremy's swallowing around his cock, pushing his member down his throat, and Jean's moaning loudly, hand in Jeremy's hair fisting tightly. 

Jeremy holds Jean's cock, jerking it with one hand as he noses the base his member, inhaling deeply, and the scent is so pure and intense that Jeremy feels lightheaded.  

"I need you," Jeremy whimpers, moving back on the bed, and Jean's following automatically, grabbing lube from between the side of the wall and the mattress. Jeremy spreads his legs, canting his hips invitingly, as Jean prods at his hole, pressing a finger inside gently.  

There's a look on Jean's face that's a bit of awe, a bit of anxiety, so Jeremy just smiles and tries to take his mind off it. "I've always wanted this," he whispers, not wanting to break out of their bubble – this room that is just permeated with maple and cinnamon, all Jean and Jeremy. "I've never thought I would have it," he raises up on his elbows, and Jean kisses him, adding another finger. 

The stretch is glorious. "I'm so glad it's you," Jeremy murmurs. Three fingers, and Jeremy's losing it.  

"Fuck," his voice trembles. "Jean, you're perfect for me." 

Jean buries his head in Jeremy's neck, hiding his face as a tremor wracks through his strong body.  

"Fuck me," Jeremy whispers, and Jean presses a kiss to Jeremy's neck, before his cockhead is pushing against Jeremy's hole. 

Jeremy holds on for dear life as Jean slides into him. Jean raises his head and his eyes are glowing. 

"Fuck," Jeremy's shaking. He feels so full. Nothing else would ever compare to the feeling of his mate in him. "Fuck, baby, you feel amazing." 

Jean kisses him, thrusting into Jeremy slowly, sending sparks of pleasure racing up Jeremy's spine. Jeremy whimpers, moaning into Jean's mouth, fingers digging into Jean's shoulders. 

He's so close, it feels so good, letting himself be enveloped with Jean's scent. Jean's grunting as his hips piston into Jeremy, his abdomen rubbing maddeningly against Jeremy's hard cock.  

"Jean," he whispers desperately, "bite me." 

Jean stills, looking at Jeremy with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" 

"Don't stop, oh fuck," Jeremy pleads, canting his hips up. "Jean, it feels so good." 

"Jeremy," Jean says, holding his hips still and looking at him with piercing grey eyes. Jeremy trembles from the fullness. "Are you sure you want me to bite you?" 

"Yes," Jeremy whimpers, " _yes_ , Jean. Damn it, I  _love_  you." 

Jean chokes and he slams into Jeremy hard and Jeremy sees stars, clinging onto Jean as he fucks Jeremy relentlessly. He can tell when Jean's about to come, his scent gets thicker, spicier, his eyes are flashing bright beta blue, and his fangs are out. 

"Bite me," Jeremy begs, and Jean looks helpless, unable to stop himself, clamping down on arch of Jeremy's shoulder, and Jeremy howls as pleasure floods through him. He's coming before he knows it, his entire body alive with sparks and he's trembling as Jean grips his cock, milking it. 

"Come," Jeremy tells Jean desperately. "Come, baby," he clenches around Jean's cock, and Jean trembles as he fills Jeremy's ass with his cum. 

"Fuck," Jeremy whispers as Jean's teeth sinks deeper and it feels like another orgasm is crashing into him. He's so high, he's floating, everything feels so amazing. Jean extracts his teeth from Jeremy's shoulder and his eyes are looking like they are glazed over. The Mating Bite throbs with pain and pleasure, Jeremy's entire body thrumming. 

It feels like forever before the haze of pleasure recedes, and Jean slides out of Jeremy, laying on top of him. 

Jeremy blinks up at him, body feeling warm and contented after that amazing orgasm. "Hi," he murmurs, and Jean smiles at him, finger stroking the Mating Bite. 

Jeremy shivers at the feeling. "Stop," he mumbles. "You're going to get me hard again." 

"J'aime la couleur de tes yeux," Jean whispers, staring down at Jeremy. "I love the colour of your eyes, Jeremy." He swallows, grey eyes looking clear and honest. "I love you. I - I never thought I'd be mated, either, but I couldn't ask for anyone better." 

Jeremy smiles and kisses him deeply. It was everything he could've dared to hope to have and more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what's the difference in the smell of maple syrup and pancake syrup. But I am obsessed with maple syrup sooo... :D Just go with the flow guys, it's all fun here ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> (Trying to talk myself out of rereading AFTG for the tenth time send help)


End file.
